Elizabeth's story
by Taco Tilly
Summary: Okay so remember the ep in season 2 about the kids and the special armour well this is how i think it should have gone. Lots of cute kis moments and Marian/Robin romance. Will only continue if i get rewiews asking me to.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?" whined Elizabeth with her hands on her hips

"Because you're the only girl" Thomas said looking at the two other boys for support. Michael and William both nodded in agreement. The three boys and Elizabeth all lived in Locksley with their families. They spent every afternoon playing 'Robin Hood' in the forest together with their bows made of twigs and their swords made of bark. Elizabeth was Thomas' little sister and although she was only 7 years old, she was also smart and very able to beat the boys in swordfights. Though none of the 10-year-old boys would ever admit this.

"Please Tom, just this once can't I be Robin" Pleaded Elizabeth

Thomas sighed leaning against the tree. He knew she would be a fine Robin but he also knew that the older boys wouldn't allow it. He was about to tell her no again when they heard a cry coming from behind the tall trees to the left.

"What was that?" Michael asked in what he hoped was a brave voice. The four scurried up the hill and hiding behind a bush peered out into the clearing. Guy of Gisborne stood in the clearing holding a large tree branch. Tied to a tree in the centre of the clearing stood a young man who was quivering with fear. He was clutching a sheet of metal to his chest and his eyes were open wide in fear.

"Please!" He spluttered, desperately trying to get out of the ropes that bound him. Gisborne ignored him and continued his conversation with the man next to him.

"You claim this metal is indestructible, well let's put your money where your mouth is, shall we?" He said smirking as a wave of fear flashed through the Arab man's eyes briefly. And so Gisborne signalled to a guard who was waiting silently by a tree.

"Now" He said with a casual flick of his hand. The guard drew an arrow and released it. The four children watched their breath held as the arrow went speeding towards the man tied up and then…. bounced off the sheet of metal.

"Wow" William said aloud. Gisborne and the guards looked up the top of the hill where Elizabeth and the three boys lay.

"Get them!" He shouted at his guards

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could down the hill lifting her skirts as she went. The boys were in front of her and she was struggling to keep up. As she rounded a corner she stole a quick glance behind her and saw the guards gaining on her. The boys were too far ahead for her to catch up so she jumped behind a bush and lay still. She listened as the guards rode quickly past though she did not move. A moment later she heard the slow clip clop of hooves coming down the path. She held her breath. The last guard of the bunch came riding past. Suddenly Elizabeth felt a sneeze coming on. She desperately tried to hold it back but she couldn't. ACHOO! The guard whipped his head around. He jumped off his horse and was just about to look behind the bush that Elizabeth was hiding behind when a arrow came shooting from the trees and landed a mere inch from where the guards hand was. He yelped and looked around blindly into the trees. Without hesitation he jumped back on his horse and galloped away knowing he would be punished for his fear later. Elizabeth slowly got up and peered anxiously around the bush. When it appeared the coast was clear she walked out on to the path clutching her homemade bark sword tightly in her small hands.

"Hello" Came a voice from behind her. She whipped her head around and stared at the tall young man in front of her.

"Don't come any closer!" She said trying to be fierce, pointing her sword at him menacingly.

"I won't hurt you," The man said raising his hands and taking a few steps towards her.

"Tell that to him" Elizabeth said gesturing to where the frightened guard had been moments ago.

"What's your name?" The man asked

"I don't talk to strangers Sir" Elizabeth said inching away still

"Quite right" Said the man nodding "Then let me introduce myself, my name is Robin Hood"

Elizabeth stared at the man in amazement, not sure whether to believe him or not. She looked him over once more. He was tall and had brown scraggily hair and beard. He was wearing simple clothes and was holding a curved bow in his right hand. It was his eyes that Elizabeth noticed most of all however. They were hazel, not particularly beautiful, but they had warmth and laughter in them that invited her. She took a deep breath and lowered her bow.

"I'm Elizabeth and I need your help Mr Hood Sir" She said looking up at him, finally believing that he was in fact her hero. He looked down at the small girl who stared back at him with big blue eyes and fierce determination. He smiled and bent down so as to be her height. "What happened?" He asked kindly. Without hesitation Elizabeth began her story.

"Michael, Will Tom and I were playing over there," She said pointing, "When we heard someone cry for help. So we went to have a look and we saw Sir Gisborne."

Robin's interest was immediately perked. "What was he doing?" he asked

"I'm getting to that," Elizabeth said silencing Robin. "So we saw Sir Gisborne and he was talking to a tall dark man and pointing at a man tied to one of the trees. The man was really scared and he was holding a sheet of metal. Then Sir Gisborne told a guard to shoot an arrow at him, but when it hit the metal it just bounced off" She finished taking a breath. She said all this very quickly and urgently. "Then he saw Will, Tom Michael and I and the guards, they chased us. The boys ran too fast and I couldn't keep up so I hid," She said now at the point of tears. "Don't worry Elizabeth" Robin said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them back. For now we should come up with a plan back at the campsite" He took her by the hand and led her into the forest.

Back at camp the men and Djaq were surprised when they saw Robin come into camp with a little girl in tow.

"Guys this is Elizabeth" Robin said holding onto to the little girl's hand. "She needs our help" Will, John, Allan, Munch and Djaq all looked at the girl. She stared back at them all in curiosity. Robin led her into camp and she sat down next to Will whilst Robin filled everyone in on what had happened. She looked over at Will while his fast fingers worked on the broken net in his lap.

"You should use some leaves to braid it together," She said examining the mess in his hands. Will looked down at the girl in surprise, as did the rest of the camp. Oblivious to their looks she continued scanning her surroundings taking in everything she could. It had been her dream for so long to be here in this camp and now that she was here she couldn't help but be excited despite the circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Alan breaking the silence in the camp. Elizabeth and the others all looked to Robin.

"We need to find out where the boys have been taken" He said pacing around the fire "I'll go see Marian and see whether anything has come up" he continued coming to a stop. "The rest of you should go into Nottingham and ask around, then we'll meet back here" The camp nodded in unison and got to their feet.

"Excuse me!" Said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and looked down at Elizabeth's furious expression.

"I'm coming with you!" She said firmly placing her hands on her hips.

"No, Elizabeth you stay here where it's safe" Robin said soothingly "We won't be long"

"I'm coming with you," She repeated walking over and standing next to Robin.

"Well lead on!" she said gesturing to the woods. Robin looked down at the small girl and realised that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine, but you stay by me" He conceded starting into the woods at a slower pace so that she could keep up. She smiled up at him and followed him through the trees much to the surprise of the rest of the camp yet again.

Soon after, Robin and Elizabeth arrived in Nottingham market. Robin pulled his hood over his head and Elizabeth did the same, clutching tightly to his hand. He scanned the heavy crowd quickly and smiled when he spotted Marian over by a stall looking at fabrics. He weaved through the mob swiftly and took her by the hand and led her to a secluded corner where they wouldn't be heard.

"Hello" She said smiling up at Robin "What brings you..." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed the small girl attached to Robin.

"And who is this?" Marian asked kindly, looking from Robin to the girl.

"My name is Elizabeth" Elizabeth said confidently letting go of Robin's hand and extending it to Marian. Marian was quite taken aback by the openness of such a young girl but smiled and took her hand in her own.

"Very pleased to meet you Elizabeth, so how did you get stuck with him?" She asked pointing at a disgruntled Robin. Elizabeth laughed.

"Marian," Robin started getting her attention quickly. "We need to know if you have heard anything about three boys being brought into the castle, they are Elizabeth's friends and we need to find them" He said looking at Marian. Elizabeth too looked up hopefully.

Marian thought for a moment with her forehead creased. "I heard that there were a few children bought in about an hour ago for stealing apples but I'm not sure what happened to them" She concluded in defeat.

Elizabeth was outraged. "They did not steal any apples!" She said angrily "They got chased cause they saw the metal that didn't break!"

Marian looked quickly up at Robin who nodded gravely.

"Gisborne seems to have created an indestructible armour" He said to a stricken Marian. They both were thinking of the consequences of this metal being placed in the wrong hands.

"What do we do?" She asked quickly

"_We_, don't do anything" Robin said, "You and Elizabeth will wait here and I will go find the boys"

"What!" Said Elizabeth and Marian in unison

"I'm going with you!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Not this time" Robin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marian looked from the girl to Robin and sighed. "Yes, I will look after her" She said taking the girl's hand. Robin smiled and kissed her on the check.

"Thankyou, I shouldn't be long"

"Be careful" Marian called as he walked away. He turned and gave her a cocky smile before disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
